gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mirror
Cast * Keith David as Goliath * Salli Richardson as Elisa Maza * Marina Sirtis as Demona * Edward Asner as Hudson * Jeff Bennett as Brooklyn * Bill Fagerbakke as Broadway * Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Lexington * Frank Welker as Bronx * Brent Spiner as Puck Summary A magical mirror is stolen from a local museum and Demona uses it to summon the mischievous trickster, Puck. She wishes the human, Elisa, no longer existed, but this ends up turing her into a gargoyle. She then wishes for Puck to remove the humans from Manhattan. However, she sees he turned everyone into a gargoyle. She then wishes for him to undo his mistake, but this turns the Manhattan Clan into humans. A series of events leads to Puck's mischief being undone (humans are turned back into gargoyles and vise versa) and him granting Demona human form during daylight, much to her displeasure. Notes * This episode introduces Puck, and by extension the Children of Oberon. ** This could be considered a foreshadow of the Avalon World Tour. * Demona comments on Puck serving a human, foreshadowing Later revelations. * As of this episode, Demona will now turn into a human during the day, no longer will she turn to stone. Trivia * This episode features a reunion between Star Trek cast members Marina Sirtis and Brent Spiner, who played Deanna Troi, and Data respectively. Here they play Demona and Puck respectively. References Memorable Quotes *Puck: Is this how you welcome all your guests? *Demona: Any who would turn on me. And you're not a guest. You serve the human, now you can serve me. *Puck: Serving humans is fun. They have a sense of humor. You have none. *Demona: Perhaps not, Puck, but I have you. *Brooklyn: Wouldn't it be great to be a shapeshifter? *Lexington: We wouldn't have to hide. We could fit in anywhere. *Broadway: We could find new friends, maybe even love. *Hudson: Be careful what you wish for, lad. *Puck: Well, let's just get this over with, shall we? How can I be of service, hmm? Out with it. I haven't got all night. *Demona: You've got all millennium if I choose. I'm too vulnerable during the day. I don't want to turn to stone anymore. *Puck: Of course. You want to stroll down Fifth Avenue in the sunshine. I'm sure you'll fit right in. *Puck: What is it you *really* want? touches the mirror, and an image of Goliath appears How quaint. After all these centuries, you're still carrying a torch. Well, if that's you want, I can make him love you again. Piece of cake... given your charming personality. *Demona: That's it! That's what I want! If you cannot get rid of all the humans, then at least rid me of that human: Elisa Maza. *Puck: Did you say "that human" or "that human"? Oh, never mind, I'll figure it out. This just might be fun after all. *Goliath: My strength has never depended on brute force, Demona, but on true friends. *Demona: I wanted you to destroy the humans, not give them the gift of being a gargoyle! *Elisa Maza: Third race? *Broadway: You know. Gargoyles, humans, and Oberon's children. *Lexington: I thought everyone knew this. *Brooklyn: Yeah. That guy Shakespeare wrote a play about them. "A Midsummer Night's Dream". *Elisa Maza: Shapeshifters, elves, fairies... you mean they're real? *Hudson: As real as I am, if the stories be true. *Goliath: now a gargoyle I never realized, when you were human, how beautiful you were. *Elisa maza: You mean, you thought I was ugly? *Goliath: everyone's back to normal Elisa I... *Elisa maza: I know. You're relieved as I am that things are back to normal. *Goliath: That's not what I was going to say. *puts her hand over his mouth the sun rises and he turns into a statue *Elisa maza: I know. But that's the way it is. *Demona: I want you to get rid of the humans. ALL of them. *Puck: Does this look like Aladdin's lamp? I have limits, after all. *Demona: I would know you no matter what your form, Goliath! Take care of them Puck. *Puck: As you wish... Humans love a battle hearty/So does Puck, come on, let's party! *Elisa maza: I'll never get the hang of jumping off rooftops. *Goliath: I'll *always* be there to catch you. *Goliath: It ends now, Puck. Change everyone back to the way they were before Demona summoned you. Do it, and you win your freedom. *Puck: It will be my pleasure. But afterwards. I'm going to need a very *long* nap. First the humans I'll attend. city turns back to normal, then Elisa turns back to normal Then the gargoyles will I mend. [[Manhattan Clan] are turned back into Gargoyles]If his efforts you commend, free Puck, let him homeward wend. *Goliath: Puck's chain You're free. *Puck: Fearsome creature who would stay/Unchanged by the light of day/ Remain you thus throughout the night/Be thou flesh by dawn's fair light. **Puck's spell to alter Demon's daytime state. *Demona: The sun... it's glorious! I never thought that it could feel so good. walks past a [[Titanias Mirror] and sees that Puck has transformed her into a human Human] Nooooo! shatters Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes